User talk:Joshweiser22/October Collection
= 1 of 9 months of school - OVER = Well, like I said, because of school, i've barley been able to update wikia much but i'm trying. It's very unfortunate that the skin is going to be changing so that'll only make it even harder cause it'll take time to learn the new look. Well, i'll be trying as much as I can. Have a spooky October! Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 50 Ice Wizard) 22:55, October 19, 2010 (UTC) New Appearance? Hey, I just wanted to let you know that the admins of the site have done nothing that will affect the appearance of the site. Look in the preferences for a "monaco" option in the appearance section. It should be like it was before. --Potroast42 23:30, October 19, 2010 (UTC) New look issues As for the site look issues, Wikia is doing their thing and messing up Monaco a lot here lately. If the site gets all messed up in the future, just be patient and Wikia will have it back to normal shortly (hopefully lol). - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 23:59, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Reply to New look issues/New Appearance? Potroast42: I was just as confused as you are. This morning, everything looked normal, exactly the same, like at around 2 a clock. About an hour later, i went back on the computer and everything was different but it didn't even look like the new wikia look. I went to my preferences page and it said that is was on Monaco. Just to see what was going on, i changed it to New Wikia Look and it changed meaning it wasnt the New Wikia Look. Then I changed it to Monaco Book which changed it and made it look like Wikipedia. That wasn't it either. I changed it back to Monaco but it still wasn't the normal Monaco that i had always seen. I didn't know what was up but I was barely able to figure out how to navigate to my talk page where i was able to click on a link to EnlightenedShadow's page. Once there, I wrote what I wrote. As you probably already read, everything turned out fine later and currently, it looks normal on Monaco. Something else that I saw was that when I was on the Weirded Up Monaco version, it said that the admins have Monaco as Monaco Custom. I wasn't really sure what that was so I went to my Kodamon Wikia and went to prefrences and chose my skin to be custom. It was set as Monaco Sky but I changed it to Monaco Custom which made it look just how the Weirded Up Monaco on Wizard101 Wikia looked like. I just want to tell you that I did NOT changed the skin on Wizard101 Wikia to Monaco Custom obviously since I am not an admin and I did not change it back either. If you know what the heck i'm talking about (lol), ok, BUT if it ever changes on me again and you don't know what i'm talking about, i'll take a picture of how it looks like with an application I have. btw, I was able to change Kodamon Wikia back to Monaco Sky. EnlightenedShadow: Alright, I'm sure if it ever happens again, I'll be able to get my way through it. Hopefully, when/if it does get changed, it never looks like it did for me then because it was super hard to navigate through it. Every now and then, I change wiard101 wikia to New Wikia Look just so that I can get used to it in case something fails but this Weirded Up Monaco version was way harder. That should give you and idea about how bad that would be if anybody else also saw that. Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 50 Ice Wizard) 03:46, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Kodamon Wiki Hey, sorry for it taking so long to respond. I have been super busy. About the Kodamon wiki. I won't be able to work on any templates for some time. I'm currently having to design our new wiki from scratch so we can move. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 23:59, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Kodamon Wiki Yeah, that's alright, I can definitely relate to busyness, lol. School has sure been taking away time from being on here plus it'll be even harder for me to edit things because I'm not a member anymore :(. I'll prob re-subscribe once Celestia comes out in the real world though. It's alright if you can't help, I understand, HOWEVER there is one thing that i'm sure would barely take you 30 seconds (i'm not kidding, prob 30 seconds). If you could just give me a link to that page that showed the MediaWikia codes like the #if thing, I would really appreciate it. That can probably show me how to get my templates working. Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 50 Ice Wizard) 03:46, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Parser Functions (Reply to Reply to Kodamon Wiki) This link has the Parser Functions, which are most of the basic logical functions we use (#if: is just a very simple if-then code) Help:Extension:ParserFunctions This page has more functions that can be used for other things: Extension:StringFunctions ErinEmeraldflame 04:02, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Reply to Reply to Kodamon Wiki Thank you for that Erin. I'll be sure to use them. It might take a little while but with enough studying, i'm sure it will be a great success for Kodamon. Thank you :). Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 50 Ice Wizard) 02:53, October 24, 2010 (UTC)